Mune no Kodou
|font color = white |track color = #D3BFDB |CD name = Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song: Mikaze Ai |previous = Innocent Wind |next = Innocent Wind (off vocal) |current track = Mune no Kodou ムネノコドウ }} |font color = white |name = マジLOVEレボリューションズ アイドルソング 美風 藍 ムネノコドウ |image = |kanji name = ムネノコドウ |romaji name = Mune no Kodou |translation = Beating of My Heart |type = Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song |artist = Mikaze Ai (Aoi Shouta) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Agematsu Noriyasu |arrangement = Mori Haruki}} The second track from [[Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song: Mikaze Ai|'Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song: Mikaze Ai']], sung by [[Mikaze Ai|'Mikaze Ai']] voiced by ''Aoi Shouta''. Lyrics English = Suddenly searching my chest on the left side To understand that same “something” as you But there’s nothing… No matter where I search, will it Become my sound…? I want you to tell me The hands of the clock marking the passage of time, I was a little jealous of the sound Becoming even more beautiful in the not-so-distant future, You’re floating That figure, as your appearance becomes similar enough to compare, Time was slipping away As if tricked into it, I gave up my heart to the music But you were angry at some time or another Frantically, desperately fighting back tears Saying “But still… But still, I’m glad we’re able to love each other” Even if we overcame the bars of the cage of life By saying “Take my hand” You smile and it makes me smile, too When you cried, I also weep “I love you”… In the song on the sheet music on the piano, Scribbling the words At least for now, it’s the best I can do Changing living into a ballad, We’ll kiss Sorrow and joy, sharing it all Say love From this vast universe, this vast galaxy, This single star I came across this miracle that could make it’s journey in the same moment with you As I enjoy myself even more with you, such talk I want to tell you with a smile Depicting the future as a dream of normal lovers No matter how many hundreds of years pass, it won’t fade With a melody that no one else can hum, We were living in this era The proof of that… We’ll leave it in here Only looking up And so I’ll sing in the sea of light To you in the seven-colored meadow Such a powerful “love”… More tender and lovely than the spring breeze See, because you make me smile You’ll wipe away your teardrops as well Now why is that? I felt as if I could hear sounds within my chest Uh… By holding you close, They’re nearly overflowing Because it’s resonating Because it’s moving ‘Ba-dum, ba-dum,’ it’s beating Your passionate heartbeats Seem like my own, Telling me of life Suddenly searching my chest on the left side I have that same “something” as you A “soul”… Even if such fleeting warmth is strong enough to be called that At least for now, it’s the best I can do Changing living into a ballad, We’ll kiss Sorrow and joy, sharing it all Say love I love you… I love you…Romaji and English Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = futo mune o sagasu　hidari no hou o kimi to onaji 'NANIKA' shiru tame ni demo nani mo… doko o sagaseba BOKU no oto wa naru no…? oshiete hoshii tokei no hari ga　toki o kizamu neiro ni shitto o chotto shitanda tookunai mirai　motto kirei ni natta kimi ga ukanda kara sugata, katachi ga　nireba niteiru hodo ni jikan no ZURE wa nijinda gomakasu youni kokoro o ongaku ni yudaneteita demo kimi wa itsudatta ka okotte sa hisshi ni hisshi ni namida o koraete 'dakedo, dakedo suki aete yokatta' to inochi no ori no tessaku goshi demo 'te wa tsunageru yo' to kimi ga hohoemu to BOKU mo waraeru kimi ga naita hi ni BOKU mo naku 'daisuki' o…　uta ni gakufu ni PIANO ni kakinagutte semete ima o seiippai ikiru koto o BARĀDO ni kaete kuchidzukeyou kanashimi yorokobi subete wakeai Say Love kono hiroi uchuu　kono hiroi ginga kara tatta hitotsu no kono hoshi meguri deatte　onaji shunkan o kimi to tabi dekita kiseki sonna hanashi o　motto kimi to hashaide egao de hanashitainda mirai o egaku　futsuu no koibito no youna yume o nanhyakunen tatte mo iroasenai dare mo ga kuchidzusameru MERODI de BOKUra ga kono jidai ni ikiteita sono shoumei o… koko ni nokosou ue dake o muite soshite utaunda　hikari no umi de nanairo no sougen de kimi e to 'ai' tsuyoku…　harukaze yori mo yawaraku utsukushiku BOKU wa hora waraeru kara kimi mo sono shizuku o nuguou yo ima nazeka? oto ga mune ni kikoeta ki ga shita yo Uh… kimi o daiteru to koboresou ni naru datte hibikunda datte tsutaunda TOKUNTOKUN takanaru kimi no atsui kodou ga jibun no mitai ni sou inochi o oshieru futo mune o sagasu　hidari no hou o kimi to onaji 'NANIKA' ga attanda 'tamashii' to…　yoberu hodo no tsuyoku mo hakanai nukumori semete ima o seiippai ikiru koto o BARĀDO ni kaete kuchidzukeyou kanashimi yorokobi subete wakeai Say Love I Love You… I Love You… |-| Kanji = ふと胸を探す　左の方を 君と同じ「ナニカ」知る為に でも何も…何処を探せばボクの 音はなるの…? 教えて欲しい 時計の針が　時を刻む音色に 嫉妬をちょっとしたんだ 遠くない未来　もっと綺麗になった 君が浮かんだから 姿、形が　似れば似ている程に 時間のズレは滲んだ 誤摩化すように 心を音楽に委ねていた でも君はいつだったか怒ってさ 必死に必死に涙をこらえて 「だけど、だけど好き合えて良かった」と 命の檻の鉄柵越しでも 「手は繋げるよ」と 君が微笑むとボクも笑える 君が泣いた日にはボクも泣く 「大好き」を…　歌に楽譜にピアノに 書き殴って せめて今を精一杯 生きる事をバラードに変えて 口づけよう 哀しみ喜びすべて分け合い Say love この広い宇宙　この広い銀河から たった一つのこの星 巡り出逢って　同じ瞬間を君と旅出来た奇跡 そんな話を　もっと君とはしゃいで 笑顔で話したいんだ 未来を描く　普通の恋人のような夢を 何百年経っても色褪せない 誰もが口づさめるメロディで ボクらがこの時代に生きていた その証明を…此処に残そう 上だけを向いて そして歌うんだ　光の海で 七色の草原で君へと 「愛」強く…　春風よりも柔く美しく ボクはほら笑えるから 君もその雫を拭おうよ 今何故か? 音が胸に聴こえた気がしたよ Uh... 君を抱いてると 零れそうになる だって響くんだ だって伝うんだ トクントクン高鳴る 君の熱い鼓動が 自分のみたいにそう 命を教える ふと胸を探す　左の方を 君と同じ「ナニカ」があったんだ 「魂」と…　呼べる程の強くも儚い温もり せめて今を精一杯 生きる事をバラードに変えて 口づけよう 哀しみ喜びすべて分け合い Say love I love you...I love you...歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = Mune no Kodou |file link = }} |track name = Mune no Kodou (off vocal) |file link = }} References Navigation |tint1 = #BE9EC9 }} Category:Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song: Mikaze Ai (songs) Category:Mikaze Ai (songs)